Compatible
by When We Stand Together
Summary: Jasper and Alice one-shots...
1. Distraction

**AN: ****An ultra short one-shot. I really love Jasper and Alice and wanted there to be something more about them. **

**

* * *

**

_Distraction_

I lean against the doorway of our room. On the couch in front of the huge glass window, covering the entire wall, sat my husband. He was for the moment reading and even though he can feel me standing there he does not look up and as I do not wish to disturb him, I settled for watching.

He looks so at peace. It's in moments like these that I feel like I'm falling more in love with him. It seems so impossible. That such a trivial "human" action could have this affect on me.

I see him smile and my own grown more pronounced, but he still does not look up. I decide that since he is now distracted I should go over to him. He closes his book and lays it on the table next to the couch and I settle in his lap. His arms wound tightly around me that is both possessive and protective. I lean my head against his neck and start playing with the hem of his shirt and touch a small scar at the base of his neck. I trace the faint outlining with a fingertip and sigh.

"Sorry," I say simply.

"What could you have to be sorry for?" I lean back to look him in the eyes.

"I distracted you." I motion towards the book. I start to play with a lock of his hair at the back of his neck.

"My dear," his voice is laid with the southern accent he sometimes reveals to me all the while pushing me to lie down with him lightly lying on top of me, "you are so much better than any book and I'm glad you did distract me." I smile at him and bring his lips to mine. He really is spoiling me with this behaviour but I can't bring myself to care.

* * *

**AN: Such a fluffy moment. I can promise that there will be more of this lovely couple… though I'm not sure when… maybe I should do a longer story… oh the possibilities! **


	2. From cold to warm

_From cold to warm _

People huddled under their coats on the streets. I don't honestly know what the big deal is. So they get a little wet. Would that be the end of the world? I suppose, if they'd catch the pneumonia or tuberculosis. I've heard they could be deadly. I turned back to the disc with a sigh and leaned my head on my hand, lightly drumming my finger on the woodened counter.

I glanced at the clock again but it hadn't moved much since the last time. For someone like me, time shouldn't be a problem. But as of right now I couldn't, for the love of all that was holy, concentrate on anything but the slowly ticking clock. I could hear it all the way over here. I could hear everything in the diner. But right now it was mostly jumbled up. I only head the clock because I was staring at it with such intensity that I was sure it would blow up at any moment.

I was tired. Not in the sense like a human would be tired and go to sleep. I was tired from this. I had been at this diner many times now, days in a row and nothing so far. I knew I wasn't crazy when I saw him. At fist, I rationalised that I had been hallucinating but other things that I saw happened so I could only hope this wasn't my mind playing a trick on me.

I had been looking for so long. I had been at this very dine for days on, just sitting. The waitresses must think I'm insane. But that doesn't matter. In some time they won't even remember me. Memories always fade. Or at least that's what I've heard. And since I don't really have any of my own, I'm going to have to trust in what people say.

As the clock moved towards seven, a smell caught my senses. It wasn't anything like the other blood-filled vessels sitting around me. I couldn't quite explain it.

I turned around and the door opens, with a groan I'm not even sure the humans heard. But all my focus was not on the figure coming inside. If his smell didn't trigger the unusualness, his posture did. He didn't seem to be affected at all by the rain. He was gorgeous.

He had somewhat long blond hair that rain in slight curls across his face. He was tall and lean, but with a muscular tone. He had the same pale skin tone as I but it was mostly covered up by clothes.

He kept looking around, like he was nervous but as soon as I had hopped off my stool and walked towards him, his eyes focused solely on me. They were a charcoal black that I knew all too well. I understood his nervousness.

I was so relieved that he had finally come that my chest felt tons lighter. I don't think I've ever felt this overwhelmed before. I've never had a reason to. I got up close but not too close.

"I've been waiting for you," I said with relief and a smile. He seems shocked by this but doesn't miss a beat.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he says in a deep southern accent and actually dips his head. This makes my smile bigger.

I reached out my hand and after a few moments of staring at it, he took it. I felt the soft texture of his skin. Though I knew we were cold to humans, he felt warm to me.

* * *

**AN: This was yet another very short one-shot with some Jalice love. Do you have any special requests on what you would like to read? I always love ideas. **


	3. Awake

**This is how I ****imagine Alice wakening up to her new life. **

* * *

_Awake _

An image flashed through my mind. It was a boy… or more like a man. He was very handsome with honey blond hair and strong jaw. He looked so familiar but he was a stranger. I was sure I had never seen him before. As soon as the image appeared, it disappeared. I felt myself getting a little disappointed but was brought to the present when a long chilled breeze swooshed past me

I opened my eyes to the black night. But even as the sun was hiding and the moon was out, I could see everything as clearly as day.

_Where am I?_

That was the first question that crept its way into my mind after the man had vanished. The second one was even odder.

_Who am I?_

I tried to go back and remember something but my mind was completely blank. It frightened me.

Sitting up, I surveyed my surroundings and realized I should be cold. It was in the middle of the night and by the looks of it, around fall. I should probably be tired. But I felt strange full of energy.

I made to stand up and it was like a switch had been pulled and I was standing. How odd. I looked down at my hands and they were the palest I've ever seen. Then it hit me that I didn't know how I used to look.

All the while all of this was going through my mind; I neglected to feel scared of where I was and how I had gotten here. Did I have parents? Did they know I was out here? Were they looking for me? Did I have a family at all? Did anyone care I was missing? Or was I even missing? How long had I been out here?

It must have been a while. I was wearing a very simple dress – which stopped at my knees – that had once been white but was now dirty from the ground I had been laying on.

Another breath of air passed me by and with it come the most delicious scent I've ever smelled. I took it all in and as soon as I focused on the smell, I heard something. It was faint but very powerful. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a heartbeat.

At that moment, an image floated through my mind again. It was much like when I saw the honey blonde. It was an animal; a doe. I only saw the image for less than a second and it confused me. But I had no time to think it over.

My throat started to burn and I moved, slowly, at first, towards the beat. It was hypnotizing. Before I knew it, I started running – faster than I ever thought possible. But the trees and bushes stayed the same shape. They didn't blur or become unfocused. I brushed it off and it couldn't have been two seconds after I started to run to when I reached my destination – not that I was sure where I was going.

Not thirty feet away stood a doe. It was the very same one I had seen just moment before. Her head popped up as soon as I came even remotely close and she started to sprint. I was right behind her and it all happened so fast I couldn't control it. She wasn't fast enough and my instincts came over me and my mouth opened wide and I crashed my mouth to her throat and my teeth slashed into the soft, warm flesh.

She gave away a cry of pain but soon quieted and stilled in my arms. Warm liquid flowed into my mouth and I swallowed it greedily. Once the nectar of the gods – which is the only way to describing what the blood tasted like – I dropped the animal to the ground and watched her for a few seconds.

_What just happened? _

It frightened me, of course, but it was as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I had just killed an animal with my bare teeth.

_What am I? _

I wasn't my normal self. Not that I knew who that was. But I couldn't possibly be human. What kind of human could do what I just did? Or even run as fast as I just did?

Is this why I'm not with my family? Did they leave me? Maybe I don't have a family. I don't have anyone. The only face I know of is the man I dreamed of. The handsome one. Maybe I know him. But I don't remember him. Maybe he knows me. Or maybe he was just a dream.

I felt depressed as I thought over the many possibilities of what my life could have been like before I woke up in the middle of the woods. I sighed at my lack of memories of anyone, including myself and started to wander.

I must have been walking for hours but never grew tired. My feet never hurt, despite the fact that I had no shoes. I never got cold but I did grow… thirsty. It was the same feeling as when the smell of the doe had come my way. My throat burned and even though the animal quenched some of the thirst, I wanted more. I couldn't explain it. I couldn't explain anything.

Any way I looked all this information over in my minds, I always thought myself as crazy.

The forest never seemed to end. It wasn't until the sky grew lighter that I was finally able to see something other than trees. A house. Or more like a small cottage, no more than 60 feet ahead. That was when it happened again. A smell hit me so strongly, I was almost knocked over. It was so much more powerful than the doe.

With no time to think and be rational, my feet started to move and the last image with my head clear was an older man getting out of the cottage and he didn't have time to react before I plunged my teeth into his fragile throat and began to suck.

It was so much better than the doe. It tasted so good I barely knew what to do with myself as the blood ran empty. I felt my thirst beginning to diminish but I heard movement inside the cottage and soon, the front door opened to reveal a small old woman. She got a disgusted and horrified expression on her face and then she started screaming. She wasn't screaming for long.

My hand clamped over her mouth and I sank my teeth into her soft flesh. She gave up quicker than the old man. As I had emptied her, I clicked my lips to saver the taste of her blood. The heartbeats I that had hypnotized me just a moment ago washed away and it grew quiet.

I looked down at the old couple and I felt remorse wash over me. I just killed them. The biggest sin of all and I did it in a heartbeat, without even a second thought of it. I brought a hand over my mouth in horror and I redirected my gaze away from the corpses.

I don't know what possessed me to do it but I panicked and I went to lift the man up to get him on the other side of the cottage. But it was like the man didn't weight a pound. I could carry him with one arm and the old woman with the other.

I got them to the backyard and dropped them to the ground. I felt a sudden urge to hide them and started digging a hole with my bare hands. I would have thought it to be a bigger challenge but I took me less than five minutes to dig, dump the couple and cover them up with dirt.

After I'd dug their grave I got in through the front door. I felt horrible for walking in when they never would again. Pictures around the house made me even more wretched with guilt. I cleaned up in the kitchen and finally caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror.

I froze as I watched the overly beautiful creature stand before me with her pale skin that almost seemed to glow in the light. But the thing that made me really lean forward in awe was the eyes. My eyes. They were the brightest red I had ever seen. I had to touch my face to know that it was in fact mine.

Other than my hair, which stood in every direction, and completely ripped clothes, there was no trace of what I had just done. My teeth bore no traces of blood. In fact, they were unbelievably pearly white. I could swear they sparkled as I got closer to the mirror. Not because I couldn't see from a distance, I had a remarkable good vision. But because I wasn't sure I could trust my eyes. They looked demonic.

I turned away from the mirror and walked slowly around the house. It was indeed very small. I avoided the pictures which increased as I got into the only bedroom in the house.

I got out of my torn up dress and put on some of the clothes I found in a drawer. I observed myself in the mirror and frowned. I can't believe I was picky but these clothes were not working for me.

Then, all of the sudden, another image flashed through my mind. It was the same as before, the handsome honey blonde man. I saw more than his face this time. I saw all of him. He was leaning against a wall. His clothes were also torn and dirty. His hand was over his face, as if he was tired. Then it disappeared and I was left alone in the small bedroom.

The sun was just peeking up above the horizon and I couldn't remember the last time I had seen it. I got outside and as the first rays touched me, something happened.

I don't know how to explain it. It was like I was a mirror, reflecting the light back. I watched my hands and arms. It was like I was a crystal, or perhaps a diamond. It frightened me but at the same time, it made me feel… pretty… I suppose.

It was all so strange. But I was sure that regular humans did not look like this in the sun. I got into the woods again and hid there. I felt ashamed. More so than ever. Even with my beautiful exterior, I had just committed a huge crime. It didn't matter how I looked. I shouldn't even think of him. If he knew me, he'd be ashamed of what I had just done. They executed people for far less.

I sat down on an old tree trunk and put my face in my hands. I felt like crying but no tears would come. I could barely must up the emotions. That's when I saw it; the most amazing thing since I woke up alone and a monster.

He was there, the stranger with no name. We were standing together, smiling. We seemed happy. Then there were other ones as well. Five total. I don't know how but it was like I was getting my memory back but I could swear I had never seen these people before. I knew all their names. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward, Esme and finally… Jasper. That was his name. I like it.

The image was over a moment later but the image was forever imprinted into my memory. I wasn't even sure if this was a possibility or my mind playing tricks on me. But I had to be sure. I wanted it; that life. It seemed so lovely. I don't know how, but I knew it would start with me finding Jasper.

* * *

**AN****: I know it's kind of an abrupt ending but I didn't know how else to end it. It can't go on and on for eternity… **

**A****s I was writing this, I did feel slightly silly because how would a newly created vampire feel when he or she just woke up for the last time? Do they immediately know what has happened or do they think nothing is different until they kill for the first time? So it was a little difficult but I hope I somewhat managed to pull off something remotely believable. **

**While it's been told ****that Alice wakes up to darkness, there are, in my opinion, many kinds of darkness. **

**As I wrote this, I kept thinking that Stephenie really should write bigger back stories for all out lovely characters. **


	4. Thoughts

_Thoughts_

"What are you thinking about?" Came the soft murmur right next to my left ear. Having just laid down and not noticing anyone else nearby, I should be frightened. But being the paranormal creature that I am, I simply relaxed further into the grass. During this vinter morning, it must feel like ice against human skin.

"Nothing in particular," I whispered and adjusted myself to let the rays of sunlight wash upon my face but, of course, leaving no trace that they were ever there. I opened my eyes and stared right into the burning star, trying to see beyond the atmosphere but even with my excellent vision, it was frutiles.

When I looked over, Jasper wore a similar expression to what I just had. In this lighting, his scars were much more evident. To many of our kind, he looked broken and damaged beyond repair. But not to me. After learning about my real parents and how they sent me away because of what I saw and how prejudice they must have been again me, I can't even look at another person with that kind of hate and resentment. Of course this was long after I already met Jasper. But even so, I could never even imagine facing eternity without him.

"I can practically hear your mind turning with thoughts," he said, speaking way too quickly for someone so unlike us to hear. His eyes opened and it was like he was peering right through me. I'd say through my soul but who knows if anyone really had or has a soul? I shook my head again.

"Must you know everything?" I teased. He smirked.

"No." Even though he moved faster than light, I still saw it. Jasper rolled over and looked down at me. He removed some of my hair from my forehead before kissing it lightly. I closed my eyes at the feeling. "But I like knowing your thoughts."

* * *

**AN: So here's another ultra small Alice and Jasper moment. This just came to me and I wrote it down in like five minutes. I'm not sure why I wrote this kind of short story. I'm not at all any kind of romantic and I cringe every time someone writes a song for their "significant other". But apparently this is what I write during writers block. Interesting… **


	5. Sacrifice

_AN: Okay, so I got bored. I've just seen Eclipse (few days ago by now) and skimming through Breaking Dawn and I really missed the vampires. And by the way, I was very pleased with the added Jasper and Alice time in the movie. Why show only Bella, Edward and Jake when there are so many more entertaining vamps? _

_This is just an ultra small insight right after Alice and Jasper leave the Cullen's. Bear in mind that I wrote this in less than five minutes and I'm not the best in grammar but I hope I did a decent job. And now my note is as long as the story… _

* * *

**Sacrifice **

I kept a tight hold on Jasper's hand as we ran before dropping it when we reached the edge of the forest. I turned to him to find a confused expression waiting for me.

"Alice, what-"

"Wait here," I told him, crossing the wood before reaching the tiny cottage and pushing myself inside.

I grabbed the worn paperback from the bookshelf and flipped it open. I scribbled my message before tearing a piece of the first page to write the hardest note I've ever written. I felt like my hand would start to shake at any time. They would think we just ran away. That we didn't care.

But I closed my mind off to such thoughts. Jasper and I had to leave. Edward would have known if we stayed another minute. He couldn't know. Not yet. We'd see them again. I was certain. Or at least I thought so. The future changes too fast.

I put the book back and raced through the forest to find Jazz waiting for me. He didn't say a word as we ran to the reservation but I could feel his curiosity pouring out from him.

We reached the line within minutes. Jazz turned towards me, wanting to know out next move.

"Sam?" I called out. I heard heavy footsteps around us. The pack was here but not too close. Sam chose to show himself in his human form. We didn't have time for delays.

"Yes?"

"May we have permission to cross your land into the ocean?" He didn't hesitate for long.

"Alright. I'll escort you down myself." We started for the water.

"It is with utmost importance that you say nothing to Jacob about this before you've spoken to Carlisle. Wait here for them and when they arrive, give them this." I pushed the note his way. "You must obey as if our lives depend on it," I spoke seriously. We'd reached the water now. Sam looked serious but an underlying current of worry emanated from behind his eyes. He didn't say another word but nodded in acknowledgement to my demands.

Jasper took my hand, rubbing circles on it, trying to soothe me. But I was too nervous to be bothered.

We both bashed into the water and started swimming.


End file.
